Just Whistle Pt 2
by Mystique-Raven-Darkholme
Summary: Raven goes to Xaviers school to talk to an old friend, Hank Mccoy, to see if he can help her. But upon arrival, she finds out that someone else is in the School...her son.


Raven missed her red hair, though she never thought she would. She looked at her new self in the bathroom mirror like she promised Azazel she would. Black hair, pale skin, light blue eyes... she had never taken a form like this. The bruise on her shoulder had gotten worse, she assumed it was due to the sheer trauma that spread from that area like wild fire. She put on clothes that were in the dresser when she woke up, Azazel was no where to be found though. She was used to this, after all she never thought he would come for her in the first place.

She hadn't worn actual clothes in so long that the cloth of the cami, jacket and skirt felt strange to her. But on the bright side at least she could physically wear dresses again, though it wouldn't be as easy as seeing them and changing into that form to get them.

Today on her to do list was going to the CIA, then visiting an old friend whom she hadn't seen in years. Raven had never been fond of public tansportation but now she had no choice. She sat quietly and for once took in all of her surroundings because she could and not because she was in the heat of battle or on a mission.

Talking to the CIA of course took a few hours, they asked her about Erik and this time she told them everything starting from the very beginning. Hell hath no fury like a woman scored...especially her. They asked about her roll in things and she told them, making herself look like the victem wasn't difficult so that she didn't get any charges pressed on her. She may be a Homosapien now but she damn sure wasn't stupid.

After that torturous process was done, she began to make her way to Xavier's School, she was sure that her friend would be there. It was a long trip, but she knew it would be worth it. She could feel Azazel watching her from afar as usual, so she knew he wasn't wondering where she was, he apparently thought she would be better off doing this alone. Raven just hoped that he wasn't killing Erik at this point.

She paid the cab driver for his services and looked up at the school that used to be the very house she lived in when she was had covered the walls more now, and flowers bloomed in the garden where the children helped Storm plant them no doubt. She was almost nervous to enter that school, she didn't know who was there and who wasn't.

Raven sighed and began walking up the stone walkway, and eventually up the stairs to the door. She peeked inside and instantly saw children running and playing with each other, practicing their powers. It made her realize how much she had missed out on in her life, she never got to raise Kurt and that weighed on her constantly, but seeing children always made it worse. She stepped in and looked around, smiling and watching out for the children as she made her way through to where she knew her old friend would be.

Peeking around the corner of the library she found him sitting and reading as usual...hanging from the ceiling.  
"Hank?..." she said walking in and smiling at him, remembering the days when they would sit and talk for hours...well she would sit and listen to him talk about science and such.  
The furry blue mutant looked and closed his book, flipping down with a shy smile.  
"Yes? Can I help you miss?" He asked laying his book on the desk.  
Raven smiled and teared up slightly, "It's me Hank...",  
Hank's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, he took a few steps toward her reaching out to her gently. "Raven?...I don't understand, why are you-?" he then looked down at her shoulder where the bruise was still showing. "...My God..."  
He shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders lightly, "What happened? You didn't take it willingly, not you."  
"I took it willlingly...I was defending someone. They've weaponized it Hank, they put it in guns and fire it at us with total disregard with our very lives! Our very self image..." she said looking up at him, feeling the emotions well up inside her all over again. She could still feel the it raging through her body...the cure. It felt like a thousand hell fires ravaging her veins.  
Hank stood there shocked, the very cure he had once tried to create was now being weaponized, given the cure that he created worked more like a cure for being human.  
He sighed and looked over her new form then laughed a bit, "And all this time you thought you were blonde.", this got Raven to laugh as well which made him feel better.  
"What, you don't like me with black hair?" she asked teasingly, he looked away shyly with a smile.  
"You know I don't mind how you look Raven." He finally looked back at her after a few moments, "So what brings you here?"  
"You do actually."  
"Me?, What ever for?"  
"I wanted you to know that they have weaponized it, and to know that I told the CIA everything about Erik." she explained crossing her arms, "He abandoned me after I was shot, said I 'was no longer one of' them. No one abandons me...not again anyways."  
Hank smiled sadly, "I'm just glad you learned your lesson from the last time, he was no good for you ...I knew he was trouble as soon as I saw him."  
Raven froze and nodded, she decided against telling Hank that he saved her, she would deal with that demon later...she then internally giggled at the use of the word Demon in her thoughts.  
"He is here you know."  
"What?" Raven asked, slightly alarmed and confused. She looked up at Hank with a confused expression.  
"Your son."  
The black haired woman froze completely and almost stopped breathing, she didn't quite know how to take this. She had only seen him once a few years ago on an island with the other X-Men along with the Brotherhood. She remembered looking over and seeing him and not being able to look at him again, she stared ahead and avoided his gaze. He looked so much like his father, and even sounded a bit like him as well. His skin was a dark blue-ish purple, his eyes bright yellow like hers and his tail, ears, hands and feet came from his father or his people.  
Hank sighed and tilted his head, "Raven...maybe you should talk to hi-"  
"No."  
"What? Why not?."  
"He wouldn't appreciate my past or his fathers, he is happier and better off not knowing that the relationship he came from was a mistake." The words that just came out of her mouth even hurt her, she hoped that Azazel couln't hear them as well. Hank frowned and visibly sunk sadly.  
"Raven..."  
"He is Catholic, His Father is the person that inspired the stories of Satan and is against the mutants who inspired the stories of the Angels. He seduced me in a church and thats where he was conceived, said father then abandoned me. I almost died having him and then I threw him over a cliff because I was half dead and damn near insane...his Father actually saved him." She replied still looking at the floor, "He thinks he is adopted, let him think that. He is happy, kind, and has a big heart. This would shatter him."  
"Or it could give him the one chance that he never had, the chance to talk to his mother...You would have made such a wonderful mother an-"  
"Yet my first choice was to throw him away? Yeah I would have made a damn swell mother..." she snapped. Raven then sighed, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you Hank."  
"It's understandable Raven. You care about what you did, if you were a bad mother you wouldn't feel anything." Hank said looking down at her with a smile, "I have known you since you were a teenager. You have a good heart, you just don't quite know what to do with it."  
She looked up at him with a smile, "Thank you, I have missed you Hank." she said leaning up and kissing his cheek.  
Hank blushed and looked away, "I have missed you as well Raven." He then looked back at her, clearing his throat. "How about I look into that Cure? See if there is any...well...cure for it? Perhaps there is a way to reverse it so we can get you back to the way you are supposed to be." he replied with a smile.  
She nodded happily, "Alright, that sounds like a good idea. Be careful though Hank, last time you did that you turned blue on me."  
They laughed and he shook his head, "Will you be hanging around here later? I may need some blood so I can experament with your DNA."  
"Hank thats how you asked me out last time. Haven't you gotten any new pick up lines?" she asked tilting her head.  
He blushed and smiled shyly, "Not really."  
"I'll be around as long as you need me. I want to look around her. Its the first time I have been back in ages." She said turning and heading toward the door, "But I will be around, I promise."  
Hank smiled and returned to the bookshelves getting the ones he needed for his new research and heading to the lab.

Raven walked down the hallway and looked around, remembering her past here as a young girl. But now that she was here she would restart her future, and try to forget what happened. Though now she was confused...was her time with Azazel a mistake like she had blurted out earlier? If it was, was she falling into that all over again?


End file.
